


【HPSS+SBSS】震/动/棒与转/珠/棒

by daode8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Multi, Top Harry Potter, Top Sirius Black
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daode8/pseuds/daode8
Summary: 情人节贺文第二弹   一个强/奸变合/奸的故事x





	【HPSS+SBSS】震/动/棒与转/珠/棒

**Author's Note:**

> 我是真的不会起名字orz 结尾很仓促，大家凑活着看

一：

       西弗勒斯·斯内普被牢牢揿在床上——还是被两个人。罪魁祸首之一的小天狼星一脸坏笑，凑上来亲亲他紧抿的嘴角。

       “别害羞，西弗，我希望给你留下愉快的回忆，你现在这幅样子好像我要把你给活剖了。”

       可不是吗。斯内普没忍住翻了个白眼，暗暗懊恼自己的不小心。

       事情的起因称得上诡异：自莉莉去世后从未想起过情人节的他这次突发奇想决定送自己一个情人节礼物。他在韦斯莱家双胞胎创办的网上商城里翻找了许久，期间无数次咒骂无法凭意念翻页的麻瓜科技，最后在成人用品一栏停了下来。

       “柔软材质，真实触感！一体成型，防水易洗！轻柔静谧，呵护私处，纵享您的私密时光！”

       斯内普盯着简介，嘴角抽搐。他很想揪着那两个小兔崽子的耳朵，问问他们脑袋里都装的是什么玩意。可他也明白成年人们拥有各种权利——哪怕是使用性玩具。

       更何况，他也确实动了心。

       斯内普苦笑一声，琢磨了好一阵才磕磕碰碰地下了单。屏幕上弹出段视频，上面是被这种麻瓜用具干得连连高潮的各色女性。

       末了，还浮现出一段文字，其下画着大大的笑脸：

       祝西弗勒斯·斯内普先生使用愉快。

       斯内普捂住脸。他忘记用假名了。

 

二：

       双胞胎开的虽然是面向麻瓜的商城，但也会有针对巫师的特别服务，比如专门定制图案会跑会动的外包装盒，比如针对装有敏感物的包裹施加的忽略咒语。斯内普轰走叽叽喳喳讨要小费的猫头鹰，略有些紧张地打开包裹。

       入目是一个粉色的小盒子，只比他的手掌大点，上面画着一朵含苞待放的玫瑰，绕着花朵翩翩起舞准备吸取花蜜的蝴蝶群。画面的最下方写着四个大字：招蜂引蝶。

       感慨于双胞胎的恶趣味，他上下打量了会这个小盒子，正准备拆开时，房门被猛地推开。

       “鼻涕精！！！给我出来！！！你居然那么对哈利！！！我要和你决——梅林啊你手里拿着什么？”

       斯内普急急忙忙想把手中器具藏起来，却被对方一个箭步冲来抢了过去。小天狼星眼睛瞪得有家养小精灵大，一脸不可置信。

       “鼻鼻鼻鼻涕……”他被斯内普一把捂住了嘴，“唔真喂乡到你是祝样的银！（我真没想到你是这样的人）”他挣开斯内普的钳制，直视对方几欲喷火的眼睛：“很有闲情雅致嘛！”他眨眨眼睛，显然在憋笑。

       斯内普接连深吸几口气，压下直接丢给对方一个阿瓦达索命的冲动：“你给我闭……”他看到小天狼星身后的人，猛地顿住了。

       “教父？西弗？”哈利站在门口，神色惊诧。

       “西弗……？你手里的是……？”

       斯内普没工夫去纠正他自说自话的亲昵称谓。他恨不得以头抢地，干脆直接去见梅林。

 

三：

       “西弗，忍着点，不会太疼的，”趁着小天狼星压制着胡乱挣扎的斯内普，哈利取来软膏，一手探到他的后穴，“放松，放松……”

       斯内普双目无神地注视着天花板，身体却出于本能绷得死紧。梅林知道最后事情怎么会发展成这样。他已经做好了此事被宣扬出去被当作变态的心理准备，却怎么都没想到这两人像发了情的鹰头狮，一前一后把他拉到了床上。

       双拳难敌四手，斯内普咬着牙尝试逃走，却很快又被拖了回去。最接近成功的那次他逃到了门口，却发现房门被紧紧锁上，甚至还施加了一个防御咒语。

       “这个咒语您教过我，”哈利抱着双臂站在他的身后，脸上挂着与动作不称的羞涩笑容，“我做得不错吧，西弗？”

       去你妈的不错！斯内普差点爆了粗口，但还没来得及，就又被抱回床上。这次两人提起了十万分精神，在强行把他拖进浴室灌了肠后一左一右将他死死按在床上。斯内普极力反抗，在两人的联合镇压下没有半点作用。

       他死了心，索性极目远眺放空大脑，准备死守灵台来个四大皆空，纯粹当被狗咬了。

       “发什么傻呢西弗，”小天狼星腾出一只手拍拍他的脸，觉得手感很好又忍不住多摸了几下，“哈利说得不错，我们会让你舒服的。”

       “用强迫的方式？”斯内普想嘲讽对方称呼转变之快，又生生忍住了。

       “呃……这不能怪我嘛西弗，是你太诱人了。”小天狼星耸耸肩，露出了他标志性的傻笑——在斯内普眼里的。

       “那请你别把我的手绑起来，强奸犯先生。”斯内普动动被情趣绳索捆得结结实实的双手，又翻了个白眼。他觉得自己迟早会被这两个愚蠢的格兰芬多活活气死，“听着，蠢狗，波特，如果你们现在放弃，我还能既往不咎，否则……嘶！”

       哈利的手指探入逐渐软化的穴口，指尖传来的裹覆感令他心醉神迷。他又加了根手指进去，撑开穴口翻搅肠壁。

       “光用手指可不行，哈利，我查过资……咳，反正我们得用器具扩张……喏，这儿正好有个现成的！”

       现在那根转珠棒进了他的身体。表面凸起的颗粒嵌进肠壁，在体内变着角度戳刺，感觉怪异。他刚想出言讽刺，被下腹突如其来的快感给弄软了腰。

       “你们做了什么？”他连吸几口气，努力不让声音发颤，没有成功。他试图扭头去看那处，却被一前一后牢牢揿着，动弹不得。

       “大概是碰到前列腺了。”小天狼星碰碰那根已经到底的转珠棒，引来对方身体又一阵战栗。蝴蝶状的塑胶制品抵在肛口处，看着有些滑稽。他好奇地拨了拨蝴蝶触角，眼见着斯内普的身体颤动起来。

       “原来是开关！”哈利新奇地赞叹。

       “把它给我停下！”斯内普咬牙切齿，他得使出浑身解数才能不发出有辱尊严的声音。小天狼星小声咕哝几句，不情愿地又按了下蝴蝶触角。

       这次斯内普没能克制住自己的惊叫。摇摆着伸缩起来的转珠棒大幅搅动肠穴，随着动作在棒内剧烈摇晃的彩珠发出令人面红耳赤的声响。

       “给我拿出去！”斯内普挣扎起来，他有预感，如果自己再不离开，一切会彻底失控。他有那么一瞬差点挣脱，却因体内按摩着敏感点的转珠棒再一次塌下腰去。

       斯内普的咒骂逐渐变得断断续续，其中参杂着不堪重负的喘息。小天狼星冲哈利使了个眼色，后者会意，在斯内普被强迫着变换姿势，搂在对方怀里时滑下身去，含住了那根微微抬头的阳具。

 

四.

       斯内普闭着眼睛，静待呼吸平复下来。手上的绳索已被解开，但连着高潮两次后他实在没力气动弹，更别提挣开两个成年男性的钳制。前端被涂上润滑液、绑上转珠棒时他微微挣动一下，又很快脱力地放松身体。哈利拿着浸了热水的毛巾为他擦身，湿热的触感令他昏昏欲睡。所以当前端猛地传来强烈震动时他措手不及，差点咬着小天狼星在他嘴里翻搅的舌头。

       小天狼星委屈地收紧了手臂，又腻腻歪歪地重重亲了他两口才不情不愿地离开那片嘴唇。他扶起斯内普，从身后抱住他，方便哈利动作。

        斯内普本已准备好迎接又一次高潮，却在中途被迫生生停下。他睁眼看到哈利将布条一圈圈绕在绑着转珠棒的阳具根部，轻轻扎上，甚至还恶趣味地打了个蝴蝶结。

       “射那么多对身体不好，再说，不能只有你一个人舒服。”哈利拉开斯内普挣扎着探向下体的手，带到唇边轻轻吻了吻，“我和教父轮流来，等我们都射了，就让你射，好吗？”

       “难道我还有选择的余地吗？”小天狼星舔咬着他的后颈，而哈利俯下身去吮吻他的乳头，让他的话变得断断续续，“我们伟大的救世主先生波特和人见人爱的布莱克先生自然是想做什么就能做什么的，被他们强迫的人还应该感激涕零呢……嗯——”

       后颈和乳头处同时传来的刺痛令斯内普绷紧了身体。下腹的麻痒感火上浇油，几乎让他耐不住汹涌而上的快感。身前的湿吻一路向下，滑过肚脐，灵活打转于会阴。

        后穴挤进一根难以启齿的东西时他反倒松了口气，生出一种“早该如此”的荒谬念头。像是第一次开荤的毛头小子似的胡乱顶刺让他体会不到半点快感，不过好在小天狼星很快进了状态，没几下又顶上了那处敏感点，撞得他喘息一声粗过一声。

       哈利再一次直起身来和他接吻，淡淡腥味在口腔内扩散，味道奇怪倒不多么招人厌烦。他勾着年长者唇舌又一顿深吻，半晌才恋恋不舍似的同他分离。最后一次亲了亲对方额头，他没再尝试抚平双眉中间的深壑。

       “教父，你让他跪着。”

       斯内普虽然没什么性经验，却也不是不谙世事的单纯小子。他在哈利刚说出那个字时就已经反应过来，却架不住小天狼星一身力气，强压着他跪在床上。他偏头想躲，被轻而易举地捏住下巴塞了一嘴腥膻。

       哈利居高临下地看着眼前狼狈不堪的男人。对方因含着自己而双颊鼓起，似犬类交配般雌伏于自己的教父身下，两手被牢牢按于另一双大掌之下只能忍耐地捏紧成拳，被身后的抽插挺弄得眼角含泪，全无平日里趾高气昂冷漠刻薄的情态。他按住斯内普后脑勺，和教父默契地同时挺腰往里插，逼出越发可人的声音来。

       硬挺的阳具擦破了口腔黏膜，脑后长发被这个不知轻重的小兔崽子生拉硬扯，身后那条蠢狗开始还讲究技巧没过一会也成了一味蛮干，前端蜿蜒而上的强烈快感仿佛永无尽头。几处的同时夹击让他几乎丢盔卸甲溃不成军，全凭着那点可怜的自尊支撑着他不去示弱。身上人的重量压弯了他的脊背，他伏在床上，仅头部肩颈被强行抬起，湿热口腔包裹着对方，为他人单方面地带来快感。

       前端被整个纳入一个温暖所在。是小天狼星。脱离了桎梏的双手本能地挣动想要带领主人逃离困境，却被极富技巧的挑逗搓揉鼓动得除了揪紧床单外别无选择。解开那道束缚时他咬紧了牙关，同时喷洒在脸上和内壁的精液堵得他眼前阵阵发黑。

       阻塞已久的精道仍没有疏解。他哆哆嗦嗦地探出手，笨拙地抚弄却始终不得其法。又一双手握住了他的。他被挟着轻柔握住根部，从底端一路轻捏至顶端，搓弄打旋甚至压紧下腹。满是冷汗的手心被包裹在另一只温暖的手里，被迫在龟头处的那狠狠一掐和轻搓他阴囊的手势逼出一声低哑疲累的呻吟。精液先是汩汩慢淌，随后成股喷出溅了三人满手。

       斯内普脱力软倒，胸中闷气郁结堵得他喘不过气来。另外两人调换位置，仿佛不知疲倦般又要开始下一轮。这一次他被抱在哈利怀里，姿势似给小儿把尿。他伸手推拒小天狼星越压越近的胸膛，不过对方只是擦去了他脸上的浊液，低头亲了亲他泛红的膝盖，轻轻按摩了会他跪得太久几乎失去知觉的双腿。

       自下而上顶入进得格外深，他闷哼一声，肚肠似要被顶穿。年轻人大开大合的操干一下一下捅得又深又狠，操弄得他声音都变了调。

       小天狼星拨弄着他的阳具，兴致盎然。这个可怜的小东西刚吐过一轮精重又颤巍巍地立了起来，在对方的把玩下东倒西歪。他见小天狼星取过刚才滚落在床的转珠棒，心中不安越发浓厚。

       转珠棒经过多番洗礼，居然还有电。他眼睁睁看着小天狼星将顶端转珠对准了他的龟头，按下了开关。

       破了音的嘶哑叫喊被托着他脑袋的又一通深吻堵回嘴里，舌头灵活扫过口腔划过舌苔调情般戳弄他的喉咙。疯狂摇摆伸缩的器具紧贴他的阳具，嵌进马眼的转珠挡回精液，龟头紫红精液回涌让他几乎摒不住生理性泪水。

       他无力推拒的双手软软搭在那人胸膛，很快被反握着凑到对方嘴边，汗津津的吮得有滋有味。单薄胸口随着身后人的频率主动挺到了对方手里，搓揉挑弄自此再也没停过。

       哈利边用力操弄边啃咬斯内普脊背。对方身形消瘦得过分却怎么看怎么漂亮，形状姣好的肩胛骨像两只振翅欲飞的小鸟，不过被两个顽劣孩童折了翅膀被迫供人取乐。他虔诚地吻上，印下又一红痕盖掉了前一人留下的青紫痕迹。

        这场闹剧终于结束时斯内普彻底没了力气动弹。他混身斑驳，乳头红肿。连大腿内侧都是一连串的凌乱吻痕。他被抱进浴缸，洗去发上的精液和一身的狼藉。昏昏沉沉地任由那二人把他翻来覆去洗了个干净，他做好了在浴室里再荒唐一场的准备。

       不知为何另外两人没再继续。尽管下体硬挺眼睛发绿，但还是强忍着安安分分为他洗了个澡。

       他懒得多想，由着两人边为他吹头发边上下其手占些便宜。在被半强迫着用手让他们各发泄一次的中途，他就昏沉地闭上了眼睛，没一会就沉入了梦乡。

 

五.

       斯内普长叹一口气。最近他叹气的频率越来越高，被邓布利多戏称是“上了年纪”。他看看窗外若隐若现的两个脑袋，觉得邓布利多是站着说话不腰疼。

       那夜荒唐的第二天他一大清早就醒了，想要趁着另两人熟睡抢先开溜，无奈腰酸背痛，怎么都使不上力气。还在琢磨如何脱身，就又被扯进一个怀抱。

       小天狼星躺在他的左侧，长手长脚地把他往怀里揽。他挣扎几下挣不开，索性由着他去了。哈利下床为他端来一杯水，他就着哈利的手喝了几口，总算缓解了口干舌燥。

       “两位先生，”他开口才发现嗓子干裂疼痛，废了好大劲才勉强挤出几个字来，“我们得好好谈谈——”

       “下次我们肯定不会那么卖力，”小天狼星打断了他的话，“我们一个个来——不，都听你的！”

       “你还想有下次？”斯内普气笑了，“你对一个被轮暴的受害者说希望还有下次？难不成你们的脑浆都被按摩棒……”

       他看看一旁地上的转珠棒，打住了话头。这个该死的柱状物是怎么让他欲仙欲死，他很长时间都不会忘记。

       “我以为我们是两情相悦……”小天狼星委屈地嘀咕，在斯内普凶狠的眼神中越发小声。

       “我和教父是真的喜欢您，”哈利握住了他的手，一脸真诚，“请您给我们一个机会。”

       “……我会考虑……”他灵机一动，要糊弄这两个满脑袋迷情剂的傻瓜不是什么难事，“请你先松开手，布莱克先生。不，别像八爪鱼那样抱着我！对，也请你松开，波特先生，就是这样。那么，波特，蠢狗，我得说……再会！”

       房间另一头的魔杖一跃而起，一猛子扎进他的手中。他默念“蜘蛛尾巷”，满心期待着用移形换影让自己脱离险境。

       没有反应。

       他看看小天狼星，又看看哈利。三人大眼瞪小眼，房间一时寂静。

       “我猜你是想移形换影？”半晌小天狼星才挑挑眉头，他的笑容逐渐不善。

       “我们给了您机会，教授。”哈利的表情倒是前所未有的严肃。他郑重其事的称呼让斯内普很不习惯，不过他现在是无暇顾及了。

       在又一次被揿倒在床强摁着进入时，斯内普突然反应过来，这儿就是蜘蛛尾巷。

 

       窗外的那两个脑袋明显是按耐不住了。两个鬼鬼祟祟的身影穿过草丛，掀起一阵绿色的涟漪。没过一会儿前门就被敲响，斯内普自知逃不过，只得打开门。出乎意料，门口没有两张灿烂的笑脸，也没有不顾推拒强行将他揽入怀中的熊抱。他看看地上那个长方形的盒子，犹豫再三还是没能按耐住好奇心。

       雕花镂空的黑盒子里铺满了丝绸，足足拆了几层才露出底下放着的物什来。他看着躺在银灰色盒底的那根似曾相识的棒状物，黑了脸。

       “迟来的礼物。”暖风拂在他的耳侧。是哈利。他之前从没注意过这个小兔崽子什么时候那么高了。

       “是震动棒，你真正想要的那款。可别再买错了！”小天狼星不知打哪窜出，同样笑嘻嘻地凑了上来，“情人节快乐！”

       他动动手臂，被身旁两人一左一右牢牢握住，半架着往屋里拖。他还想再说些什么，不过刚一张嘴就被另一双唇堵得严严实实。

       或许斯内普在感情方面是有那么一点糊涂，不过有一点他清楚得很：这一次，他大概，也许，的确是逃不掉了。

 

 

 

        

        

       

 

番外：

        今天的酒吧热闹非凡，整个魔法界都为一个消息轰动：救世主哈利·波特，以及他的教父小天狼星·布莱克，和他们的昔日仇敌西弗勒斯·斯内普结为了伴侣。

        “快打醒我，弗雷德，”罗恩自三人走进酒吧起就没移开过视线，此刻正盯着对方喃喃自语，“老蝙蝠和——我一定是在做梦……”

        “你没做梦，”赫敏翻了个白眼，毫不客气地给了他脑袋一个巴掌，“虽然我也难以置信……不过对于此事，我们所能做的只有献上祝福。”

       弗雷德冲乔治使了个眼色，一同望向酒吧角落。斯内普似乎正压着火气，起身想走，被小天狼星一把拽进怀里。后者哈哈笑着在斯内普的脸上亲了一口，被对方一脸嫌弃地推开。哈利握着斯内普的手，时不时笑眯眯地望向对方，一脸狗腿。

       “我敢打赌，整个酒吧的人今天都是来看热闹的。”乔治凑近弗雷德，压低了声音，“我们的计划真的很成功，是吧？”

       他说着捂着嘴吃吃地偷笑出声，被赫敏狠狠瞪了一眼。

       弗雷德勾起唇角。那天他看到成人用品区新下的订单上的收件人姓名时还不可置信，再三确认没有同名同姓的人后立刻联系了乔治。他们一致决定不告诉斯内普他错买成了女性用品，顺便帮人帮到底，把这个消息告诉了明显暗恋对方已久的哈利。

       结果这个傻瓜迫不及待地去找斯内普表了白——听说还告诉斯内普“会好好‘满足’他”——当然是被骂得狗血淋头，灰溜溜地回了家。小天狼星借着为教子出头的由头去找对方，恰巧碰上了正在拆快递包裹的斯内普——

       之后的事嘛，也不用再提了。

       他看着哈利扭头转向他，偷偷比了个大拇指，笑出了声。赫敏不满的瞪视也影响不了他现在的好心情。

       难得做一回好人好事，还是很开心的嘛。

       韦斯莱家的双子相视而笑。


End file.
